Quinze jours façon moldu
by Shiefa Li
Summary: que ce passe t-il quand Dumbledore décide de remplacer les cours normaux par des cours moldu...
1. Lundi

Titre : Quinze jours façon moldu.

Par : Shiefa Li

Disclaimer : Tout à J.K Rowling, rien à moi…

Important : oui une nouvelle fic, pour l'autre l'inspiration du début m'a quitté et comme j'avais pas vraiment de plan en tête ça a pas aidé… donc en voilà une autre qui j'espère plairas aussi…

Paring : futur couple HG /RW, HP/DM, et SF/GW…

Merci de laisser une review !

&&&&

Je viens d'avoir la meilleure idée du siècle ! Enfin c'est ce que moi j'en pense, parce que quand j'en ai parlé à McGonagal elle a pas eu l'air de la trouvé si bien… qu'importe ici c'est moi qui décide ! Donc à partir de la semaine prochaine les élèves de Poudlard, toutes maisons confondues devront ce plier à de nouveaux cours… des cours… moldu !

&&&&

Je suis en train de me poser une question comment dire… fondamentale ! Dumbledore est-il devenu fou ou était-ce de naissance ? Question qui aujourd'hui vaut des millions de Galions… Il vient à l'instant de nous dire que à partir de lundi, soit dans 3 jours, les cours vont changer et que nous allons avoir de nouveaux professeurs… des Cracmols qui enseignent dans des écoles moldu avec des disciplines moldu ! Rien de mieux pour s'étouffer en mangeant une bonne cuisse de poulet ! Ouh mais c'est pas pour dire, mais ça a pas l'air de plaire à beaucoup de monde… surtout chez les Serpentard, enfin faudra me prévenir quand il y aura quelque chose qui leur plaira ici… jamais content c'est sales bêtes ! Les profs aussi tirent une sacrée tête, surtout Snape… je l'ai jamais vu aussi renfrogné ! Et c'est peu dire ! Je l'ai jamais vu aussi de mauvais poils… pourtant c'est pas l'expérience qui manque ! Enfin… on peut rien faire, sauf suive… Va falloir que je demande à Hermione ce qu'il y a dans les cours moldu, qu'au moins j'y sois préparé psychologiquement ! Aucun Weasley n'a suivit de cour moldu de sa vie !

&&&&

Voici donc la liste des binômes… oui pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué ! Dumbledore a décidé de créer des binômes qu'il a fait lui-même… je sens qu'il va y avoir des évanouissements ce soir dans la salle commune… bah oui, à mon avis il voulait éviter une esclandre dans la grande salle, alors il a donner une liste à chaque préfet, et ce doit pas être pour rien… et c'est maintenant moi, Hermione Granger, qui me coltine le devoir d'annoncer ça a tout les Griffondors…

Un peu de silence s'il vous plait !… Vous êtes donc tous au courant que pendant les 15 prochains jours nos cours seront différents… j'ai donc fait une liste simple que je donnerai à chacun pour qu'il save ce qui l'attend, de plus Dumbledore a décidé de créer des binômes, un sorcier d'origine moldu ou connaissant le monde moldu dans chaque groupe, et j'ai le regret de vous dire que vous ne serez pas forcément avec quelqu'un de la maison Griffondor… Calme ! Je n'y suis pour rien ! Je vais donc vous dire avec qui vous allez devoir coopérer pendant les 15 jours qui arrivent, car à la fin vous aurez, d'après ce que j'ai compris, un exposé à faire devant la classe où vous vous trouverez… Donc commençons :

Dean Thomas avec Susan Bonnes…

Ginny Weasley avec Seamus Finnegan…

Harry Potter avec Draco Malfoy…

Neville Londubat avec Luna Lovegood…

Ron Weasley avec Hermione Granger… enfin moi quoi!

Voilà vous êtes tous au courant maintenant, essayer de prendre contact avec la personne avec laquelle vous allez devoir travailler, et surtout liser bien la feuille que j'ai faîte sur les cours pour prendre ce qu'il faut… c'est finit, je vous remercie de votre attention. Bonne journée !

&&&&

Lundi, 9 heure du matin, 1er cour moldu… c'est de la Sciences Physiques… j'en ai jamais fait de ma vie, au primaire on aborde pas ce genre de cours… Tient c'est pas vrai ! Snape est là, il assiste au cours… quoi comment ça il sera à chaque cours de Sciences Physiques ! Nan ! Moi qui espérais plus voir sa face de chauve-souris pendant les 15 jours qui viennent… c'est injuste ! … Enfin y a pire, il a pas le droit d'intervenir dans le cours... niak niak, il peut juste observer…enfin revenons à nos Hiboux, c'est-à-dire le cours, et mon voisin de table… Draco Malfoy en personne… oui c'est mon _partenaire_ de binôme… quelle chance j'ai… pfu ! c'était sensé être 2 semaines pépères et me voilà en train de me coltiner Malfoy…en plus va falloir qu'on fasse un exposé tout les deux sur un sujet moldu, qui entre parenthèse fait parti du noyau de notre guerre personnel… les moldus et leur vie... Bon mais c'est pas tout mais si je suivais un peu le cours… _les molécules_… vu la tête de certains y en a pas mal qui doive pas connaître ce que ce mot peut bien vouloir dire…

Deux heures plus tard… euhm… y a pas à dire c'est… rasoir… intéressant, très même, mais qu'est ce que ça peut-être rasoir à apprendre ! Le professeur Erlenmeyer est plutôt un bon prof je trouve… y prend bien le temps de nous expliquer et c'est pas pour dire, mais pour certain, pourtant très bon en potion, ça les déroute complètement de voir des choses basiques de la vie être si complexe en fait ! Enfin bon je vais pas épiloguer la dessus mais on va dire que j'ai mieux compris ce cours que pas mal de cours de potion… allez zou, faut aller en anglais !

&&&&

Bonjour je me présente Mr Britain votre professeur d'anglais. Pour beaucoup ces cours d'anglais -qui est pourtant votre langue maternelle- sont les premiers… Je vais pour cette raison essayer d'adapter autant que possible le niveau de mes cours. Nous étudierons un livre, enfin un texte, de sorcier, et aussi un texte d'écrivain moldu, un anglais très connu dans le monde, Shakespeare… un basique de la littérature anglaise ! Pour ce qui est du texte d'écrivain sorcier, je pense que étudier Bagariddim, célèbre pour son livre sur les magies du monde, serait pas mal et bien adapté.

C'est comme ça qu'il a commencé son cour… un cour d'anglais… si y a pas un cours qui m'a pas manquer dans ma vie c'est bien cette matière là… au primaire, en Irlande, je réussissais dans toute les matières sauf en anglais… faut dire que petit on m'a appris le gaélique, et que l'anglais je l'ai appris sur le tas, en rentrant en école maternelle et au primaire. Maintenant je le parle bien, mais c'est dans ce que j'écris que ça ce gatte… généralement je demande à Dean si y peut relire ce que j'ai écrit et me dire toutes les fautes… no comment ! Shakespeare… ma mère adore tout ce qu'il a pu bien écrire, de Roméo et Juliette en passant pas Othello et j'en passe… j'ai essayer de lire un de ses bouquins mais j'ai vite abandonné… y a plus facile à lire, alors quand il dit que ça va être facile à étudier je me marre un peu… Enfin ça fait toujours quelques heures de gagné pour être avec _Ginny Weasley_… nan je ne bave pas ! Enfin presque pas… Je ne pourrais jamais assez remercier Dumbledore de m'avoir mis avec elle ! Allez je vous laisse, le cours continu et le prof n'a pas l'air d'aimer que je regarde _Ginny_ et pas lui…

&&&&

Les cours de l'après midi, biologie avec Mr Hypophyse, et Mathématiques avec Mr Rasoir, furent dans l'ensemble intéressante même si beaucoup furent vite largué… il faut dire que les sorciers n'ont pas vraiment la même façon de voir le corps, son anatomie, sa morphologie et sa physiologie… alors quand le prof a commencé par des généralité beaucoup ont été choqué… pourtant on a rien fait de bien compliqué, c'est pas si on avait étudier le fonctionnement du système nerveux dans ses moindres recoins ! C'est toujours intéressant, et puis pour plus tard comme je veux devenir médicomage, je pourrais peut être conjuguer mes deux passions, la médecine moldu et la médecine sorcière. Enfin il faut dire que le fait que je soie d'origine moldu aide beaucoup et pis je sens que mon aide va pas être de trop pour certain, comme Ron, mon binôme… adieu sujet intéressant d'exposé, avec Ron je vais me retrouvé à faire un exposé sur le football… Sinon les mathématiques… je dois bien avouer, et bien que c'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé… j'y arrive mais j'en ferais pas des milles et des cents ! Ron par contre à l'air d'adorer et surtout de tout comprendre ! Merlin ! C'est vrai qu'il est très logique pour ce qui est stratégie, peut être qu'il a aussi des facilité à ce niveau là… _seul l'avenir nous le dira_… non ce n'est pas un remix de Trelaunay, je vous rassure tout de suite !

&&&&

Mais quelle journée de mee ! Y ont vraiment des cours à la c c'est moldu ! j'en ai plein les basque de tout ça et ce n'est que le 1er jour… ça promet pour le futur… j'aurais bien aimé prévenir mon père pour qu'il fasse quelque chose mais maintenant d'où il est, il n'est plus vraiment d'une très grande aide ! C'est pas de Azkaban qu'il règlera mon problème car il risque pas d'en sortit, du moins vivant… bah…

Je suis en binôme avec Potter quelle poisse ! Moi qui essais depuis plusieurs jours de me contrôler, voilà que le vieux fou me met pendant 15 jours avec lui… ça sert à quoi que j'essais de me _passer_ de lui… Oui je l'avoue je suis Potterophile… et il faut que je vous laisse, je doit aller prendre une douche froide… très froide !

&&&&

C'est génial, tout bonnement génial ! J'adore le cinéma, j'adore ce film, j'adore Le seigneur Des Anneaux ! Et encore on a vue que le un ! Hermione m'a promis de m'inviter chez elle pour qu'on puisse voir les deux autres ! Trop ! … Oui je me calme Hermione, il est tard je sais, y en a qui dorme je sais, bonne nuit Hermione… oui je sais !

&&&&

To Be Continued

Si cela vous plait merci de m'envoyer une review et de m'en dire ce que vous en pensez, je sais que le sujet est basique car mon connaissons tous cela, mais l'idée d'exploiter ce sujet me plaisais trop et là j'ai une trame à laquelle j'espère pouvoir me tenir ! Bye Bacione !

Shiefa Li


	2. Mardi

Titre : Quinze jours façon moldu.

Par : Shiefa Li

Disclaimer : Tout à J.K Rowling, rien à moi…

Important : oui une nouvelle fic, pour l'autre l'inspiration du début m'a quitté et comme j'avais pas vraiment de plan en tête ça a pas aidé… donc en voilà une autre qui j'espère plairas aussi…

Ps : voici une suite posté plutôt rapidement, mais c'est comme ça au début de chaque fic, on a l'inspiration, en a envie d'écrire vite, en espérant que ça plaise ! Alors j'écris !

Paring : futur couple HG /RW, HP/DM, et SF/GW…

Merci de laisser une review !

&&&&

Dring ! Dring ! Dring !

Putain ! C'est quoi ce bordel dès le matin ? Non mais ça va s'arrêter ce bruit ! Si le but était de nous réveiller c'est réussit ! Y a pas plus réveiller que nous, ça je peux vous l'assurer ! Bon l'humeur va avec, elle est plutôt morose… je sens que beaucoup ne vont pas être à prendre avec des pincettes… Faudra que je cherche, avec Hermione -s'il le sait pas déjà-, qui est l'abrutit qui a fait ça ! Y va entendre parler du pays, c'est une honte de réveiller de jeune sorcier en pleine croissance ayant besoin de dormir pour grandir ! Oui c'est le prof de bio qui l'a dit hier ! C'est quand on dort que l'on grandit. Bon avec tout ça autant ce réveiller…

Bong !

Quoi, qu'est ce que c'est encore ! Merlin, ça fait mal au pied ce truc ! Tiens mais on dirais un… réveil moldu ! Mon père en a déjà ramener un à la maison une fois, 2 jours plus tard le réveil n'était plus de ce monde… il a pas dû aimer les sorts et enchantements que papa a testé dessus… bah c'est la vie ! Revenons donc à nos hiboux, donc a ce réveil, d'habitude ça fait pas autant de bruit… c'est vrai qu'il y a pas plus désagréable que de se faire réveiller par un truc comme ça, mais là… 2 secondes, je vais essayer quelque chose… Qui a osé jeté un sort d'amplification sur ça ? Qui ? Je jure que si je trouve celui qui a fait ça, il va comprendre qu'on réveille pas un Weasley de cette manière impunément ! … Merlin, mais que ça fait mal ce truc ! j'suis bon pour l'infirmerie…

&&&&

_Bonjour je me présente, je suis le professeur Franc…votre professeur de français…_Je pense que je vais arrêter là mon dialogue en français et reprendre l'anglais… combien on compris ce que j'ai dit ? Hum… je vois, on peut pas dire que ça fait beaucoup… On va donc commencer par des mots de base, qui si un jour vous deviez faire un séjour en France ou dans un pays francophone, devrait vous permettre de vous débrouiller… Qui peut me dire des mots qu'il connaît ? Oui Miss…

Granger _Monsieur_, j'ai déjà été une fois en France, et je me rappelle de _Bonjour, Au Revoir, Merci beaucoup, où est la gare ? Oui, Non, _et pis je me souviens plus des autres… ah si _dentiste !_

Merci beaucoup Miss Granger… Qui d'autre ?

Le cours ce passa ainsi… il demanda à tous ce qu'il savait, et nous appris ainsi l'alphabet en français, oh je vous vois venir : mais c'est nul, apprendre l'alphabet y a rien de plus facile, et patati et patata… mais en fait on peut dire que c'est plutôt corsé… on a eu 2 heures avec lui et on du passer la moitié du temps sur ça ! Le plus dur, c'est le son « u », ça existe pas en anglais et c'est le bordel à prononcer… Réessayons un peu… Laissons tomber…

C'est quoi le prochain cours… Chouette anglais ! J'suis trop contente, j'adoorrreeee Shakespeare… j'espère que vous comprenez toute l'ironie de ma phrase… Vous venez de découvrir le seul truc sur terre que je déteste étudier…

&&&&

Où sont passé les grandes tables ? Pourquoi y en a des plus petites ? Quoi ? Maintenant y a une table pour chaque classe… C'est pas pour dire, mais mettre à la même table des Griffondors et des Serpentards c'est plutôt dangereux… y risque d'y avoir un bain de sang d'ici peu… Bon bah c'est pas ça qui va me couper l'appétit… oh c'est pas vrai ! J'ai pas assez de me le coltiner en cours faut en plus que je mange à côté de lui ! … Comment je vais m'asseoir… on peut pas dire qu'il me reste beaucoup de place entre Ron et … Malfoy… Put je suis serrer comme une crevette ! Help ! Laisser moi respirer un peu ! Please ! … Merci… Ouf j'ai bien cru y passer, j'imaginais déjà l'article qui y aurait eu dans le journal… « Le célèbre survivant, Harry Potter, vient de nous quitter soudainement… mort asphyxié entre 2 élèves pendant le repas du midi… »… Tiens c'est bizarre… j'aurais pensé que Malfoy ne perdrait pas une occasion pareille de m'emmer, mais rien… c'est à peine s'il ose tourner la tête de mon côté… Qu'est ce que t'a Malfoy a te reprocher ? j'aimerai beaucoup le savoir, et je compte bien y arriver… ce binôme tombe à point nommé…

&&&&

Je haie le mardi c'est définitif ! Comment peut-on supporter de suite 1 heure de Biologie, 1 heure de Maths et 1 heure d'anglais ? L'heure de Bio se passe pépère, c'est vraiment pas le cour le plus désagréable de la journée, pis au moins c'est intéressant ce qu'on apprend, et le mieux utile ! Pas comme les Maths… comme si j'allais avoir besoin de calculer une équation à deux inconnus dans la vie de tout les jours… En plus c'est pas pour dire, mais en tant que fille d'une famille de sorciers, y a encore moins de chance qu'un jour j'en ai besoin ! Et l'anglais… j'adore ! C'est trop _romantique_ l'histoire de Roméo et Juliette… quand j'ai fini de la lire, snif, j'étais bouleversée, snif, par le destin tragique, snif, de ces deux gens qui s'aimait tant, snif ! Faudra que je demande à Hermione si les moldus ont encore beaucoup de livres de se genre là. Y parait qu'ils en ont fait un film… faudra que je demande aussi à Hermione de le voir…

&&&&

Il n'y a jamais eu autant de monde en même temps à la bibliothèque ! Surtout dans la section « Littérature Moldu » ! Tout le monde est en train de chercher un sujet, mais c'est plutôt la pagaille… Oui beaucoup ne veulent pas se compliquer la vie et comptent prendre un sujet facile, passe-partout… Mais Dumbledore a tout prévu… dans chaque classe, un sujet ne pourra être présenté qu'une seule fois. Donc on a donné une liste, plutôt subjective, à chaque classe. Et chaque classe doit, demain, rendre une feuille où chaque binôme doit avoir noter son sujet.

Mme Pince qui au début était plutôt contente de voir que les élèves prenaient à cœur le travail demandé, a depuis, changer d'avis… je crois qu'elle ne support plus tout le bruit que nous devons produire ! Va pourtant falloir qu'elle si habitue ! Pour le moment moi et Ginny n'arrivons pas à nous mettre d'accord sur ce que nous allons étudier : moi je veux absolument étudier le football, car étant presque incollable sur le sujet, cela serait vite bouclé, mais _Ginny_ veut absolument étudier _Shakespeare_… je sais pas si vous vous souvenez mais je peux pas encadrer ce mec, il a beau être mort, je me suis trop pris la tête sur ses bouquins… Même pour _Ginny_ je me sens pas le courage de devoir bosser la dessus… ça va pas m'aider dans la conquête de son cœur…

&&&&

To Be Continued

Shiefa Li

laisser une review si ça vous plait, ça motive, et si vous avez des idées, elles sont les bienvenues...

RAR:

Lapieuvredudesert: j'suis contente que ça te plaise! par contre c'eest pas moi qui est écrit la fic titanic... y a eu erreur de destinataire de review! sinon bye!

onarluca : j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi!

vava cracra : j'adore le couple Ron/Herm, c'est vraiment celui que je préfère! J'aime bcp aussi D/H j'au lu tant de bonne et belle fic sur ce couple! j'espère réussir à faire aussi bien et que cela te plaise! bye!

virg05: j'espère que ma fic sera à la hauteur de tes espérence!

Anacofleb : c'est vrai que c'est un problème généralement de savoir qui parle mais je n'aime pas l'idée de dire d'avance qui va parler, parce que c'est pas forcément lui qui parle, ça peut être aussi ce qu'il entend. mais je vais essayer de faire plus clair! bye!

angie0399: merci de ta review et voici la suite!

Frudule: la romance devrait être possible, mais faire un cours complet ça devient bcp + difficile... j'en met des moment, mais c'est compliquer à inventer! bye!

Corail Zaarea: c vrai que l'idée des binôme aide bcp c pourquoi je l'utilise svt! c'est vrai ke pr les nom je me sui pas casser trop la tête, mais c jamais facile d'en trouver un qui ns plait! sof pr les maths à qui ça a fait tilt ds ma tête au moment de l'écrire... c un peu, voire bcp le "surnom" de mon prof de maths...j'espère que la suite va te plaire! bye!


	3. Mercredi

Titre : Quinze jours façon moldu.

Par : Shiefa Li

Disclaimer : Tout à J.K Rowling, rien à moi…

Important : oui une nouvelle fic, pour l'autre l'inspiration du début m'a quitté et comme j'avais pas vraiment de plan en tête ça a pas aidé… donc en voilà une autre qui j'espère plairas aussi…

Ps : voici une suite posté plutôt rapidement, mais c'est comme ça au début de chaque fic, on a l'inspiration, en a envie d'écrire vite, en espérant que ça plaise ! Alors j'écris !

Paring : futur couple HG /RW, HP/DM, et SF/GW…

Merci de laisser une review !

Ps : week end de 3 jours j'en profite pour écrire…

&&&&

Qui est le moldu qui a dit que le passé nous rattrapait toujours ? Il aurait mieux fait de ce taire ! Encore une nouvelle désillusion… 2 heures de devoirs ! Vous vous doutez certainement que ça peut pas être un devoir sur un sujet moldu, vu que l'on a que 2 jours derrière nous… Nan IL a décidé, avec l'accord de Dumbledore, de ne pas reculer son devoir… devinez qui nous a fait un coup aussi pendable ? Secouez bien vos neurones vous allez voir vous allez vite trouver… qui est assez sadique pour faire ça ? Snape ! 2 heures de PoTiOn en perspective, quelle joie ! Et comme d'habitude il va pas perdre une seconde pour m'emmerder… Papa, dis moi pourquoi t'était chiant avec Snape ? T'aurais pu penser au calvaire que subiraient tes descendants… Maintenant il a une haine intergénérationnelle des Potter !

&&&&

Arg !

Encore Anglais ! Il doit être surbooké de cours le prof, vu le nombre de fois qu'on le voit par semaine ! 3 jours et déjà 3 cours avec lui… Y en a marre de lire du Shakespeare ! Y a qu'a Ginny que ça plait ! Faut dire qu'avec son âme de romantique… même si ça finit de manière tragique elle aime ! Moi ça me rendrait dépressive de lire autant de livres comme ça ! Merlin seul sait que je lis beaucoup, trop même disent certains… Quoi faut que je lise ? Le rôle de Juliette ! Nan pas ça ! Et c'est qui qui va faire Roméo ? … Nan mais ce prof est barge ! Ron pour jouer Roméo Le Romantique… c'est pas parce que leur prénoms commencent de la même manière qu'ils ont un air de ressemblance ! La scène du Balcon en plus… allons y !

Ron(prenant une voix plus virile et poétique) :_ "Il se rit des plaies, celui qui n'a jamais reçu de blessures! (Juliette paraît à une fenêtre) Mais doucement! Quelle lumière jaillit par cette fenêtre? Voilà l'Orient, et Juliette est le soleil! Lève-toi, belle aurore, et tue la lune jalouse, qui déjà languit et pâlit de douleur, parce que toi, sa prêtresse, tu es plus belle qu'elle-même! Ne sois plus sa prêtresse, puisqu'elle est jalouse de toi; sa livrée de vestale est maladive et blême, et les folles seules la portent: rejette-la!... Voilà ma dame! Oh! voilà mon amour!_(Ron rougit alors…)_ Oh! si elle pouvait le savoir!... Que dit-elle? Rien... Elle se tait... Mais non; son regard parle, et je veux lui répondre... Ce n'est pas à moi qu'elle s'adresse. Deux des plus belles étoiles, ayant affaire ailleurs, adjurent ses yeux de vouloir bien resplendir dans leur sphère jusqu'à ce qu'elles reviennent. Ah! si les étoiles se substituaient à ses yeux, en même temps que ses yeux aux étoiles, le seul éclat de ses joues ferait pâlir la clarté des astres, comme le grand jour, une lampe; et ses yeux, du haut du ciel, darderaient une telle lumière à travers les régions aériennes, que les oiseaux chanteraient, croyant que la nuit n'est plus. Voyez comme elle appuie sa joue sur sa main! Oh! que ne suis-je le gant de cette main! Je toucherais sa joue!_(a plus de souffle !)"

Hermione (voix plus féminine qu'a l'ordinaire) :" _Hélas!"_ (s'empourpre !)

Ron _: "Elle parle! Oh! parle encore, ange resplendissant! Car tu rayonnes dans cette nuit, au-dessus de ma tête, comme le messager ailé du ciel, quand, aux yeux bouleversés des mortels qui se rejettent en arrière pour le contempler, il devance les nuées paresseuses et vogue sur le sein des airs!"_

Hermione (prenant un air de comédienne tragique) : "_Ô Roméo! Roméo! pourquoi es-tu Roméo? Renie ton père et abdique ton nom; ou, si tu ne le veux pas, jure de m'aimer, et je ne serai plus une Capulet_."

Ron : (_à part), "Dois-je l'écouter encore ou lui répondre?"_

Hermione :" _Ton nom est mon ennemi. Tu n'es pas un Montague, tu es toi-même. Qu'est-ce qu'un Montague? Ce n'est ni une main, ni un pied, ni un bras, si un visage, ni rien qui fasse partie d'un homme... Oh! sois quelque autre nom! Qu'y a-t-il dans un nom? Ce que nous appelons une rose embaumerait autant sous un autre nom. Ainsi, quand Roméo ne s'appellerait plus Roméo, il conserverait encore les chères perfections qu'il possède... Roméo, renonce à ton nom; et, à la place de ce nom qui ne fait pas partie de toi, prends-moi tout entière."_

…

(nda : je vous fait grâce de la scène entière…)

Ouah ! Je ne serais jamais cru une pareille âme de comédienne ! Et Ron a été tout bonnement génial ! Je mis serais presque vu… imaginant demander à Ron de me jurer son amour éternel… oulà je divague ! Ça va plus dans ta petite tête Granger, depuis quand ta des idées pareilles… va falloir ce calmer tout de suite !

&&&&

J'aurais jamais crus, honnêtement, que les moldus avaient autant souffert… Je me demande tout bonnement comment ils ont pu arriver à une telle extrémité ! Moi qui pensait qu'il n'y avait jamais eu pire que Voldemort, je me plantais royalement… Je sens que les cours d'histoires, même s'il ne parle pas du monde sorcier, vont être très intéressant, contrairement à ceux que l'on subit actuellement par le professeur Binns…

Le professeur, enfin la professeur Mme Story (malheureusement marié comme nous le prouve son nom et son alliance…), a l'air d'être un très bon prof, et j'ai comme l'impression que si on étudie la Seconde Guerre Mondiale des moldus, ce n'est pas s'en raison… Quand elle nous a présenté le plan de ce que nous allions étudier durant ces 15 jours avec elle, j'ai eu un choc en voyant une des parties… « Le génocide des Juifs, la folie d'un homme », quand j'ai demander des explications à Hermione et qu'elle ma dit qu'on avait gazé et brûlé près de 6 millions de personnes pour la simple raison d'une religion ou un mode de vie différent, j'ai eu un sacré choc… Je me suis dit que pour ceux qui déjà on peut être un passé difficile à évoquer, le fait d'être sorcier d'origine moldu et encore rejeté doit être douloureux à vivre. Je crois qu'a la fin des 2 heures de cours je vais aller voir la prof pour en savoir plus sur ce sujet… c'est bien la première fois qu'un sujet à moi, Ron Weasley , s'en va demander des éclairements à un professeur…

&&&&

Enfin une après midi de libre ! Bon c'est vrai ça va pas être une aprem ordinaire, on va dans le monde moldu ! Mais c'est quand même génial, j'ai toujours voulu y aller depuis que je suis petite ! Papa aussi aurait bien aimé m'emmener, il y allait régulièrement pour récupérer des objets moldus modifiés par des sorciers. Mais maman était fermement contre… Maintenant elle pourra rien dire, en plus on est encadré, de un avec nos partenaires de binôme, et aussi avec les professeurs cracmols.

J'ai fait une liste des choses que j'aimerais voir et je l'ai passer à Seamus pour qu'il m'emmène aux bons endroits. Il avait l'air plus au moins d'accord, même si quand il a lu à haute voix « magasins de shoping » il a fait une drôle de tête… il m'a alors proposé d'y aller mais en échange il m'emmenait dans un endroit de son choix… j'ai bien sur accepter ! Que ferais-je pour du shoping, j'ai économisé tout mon argent de mon travail de cet été pour ça ! Pour du shoping !

C'est génial ! J'adore les rues moldus, elles sont tellement différentes de celles que je connais… dans certains magasins il y a de drôle de machines, Seamus dit que ça s'appelle des _ordinateurs_, que c'est un _magasin d'informatique_… a pas trop compris ce que c'était, mais c pô grave… Les magasins de fringues sont géniaux, ils ont trop bon goût les moldus ! Les couleurs de cette année sont géniales, en plus elles correspondent de près à celle qu'a annoncé _Sorcière Hebdo _! Je vais pouvoir faire le plein de fringues !

Umh ! Ché trop bonb che truche ! Ché quoi Seamus ? Un Mc Fleury ? Avec des M&N's… y sont géniaux les moldus ! Bon d'après ce que m'en a dit Hermione, c'est pas dans ce genre de truc qu'on mange le mieux, mais de temps en temps pour ce faire plaisir… faut pas en faire c'est repas principaux !

Dommage qu'on est pas le temps d'aller voir un film…j'aurais bien aimé été voir Hitch… une comédie romantique… re-dommage ! Mais bon j'ai promis à Seam d'aller voir un truc avec lui… quoi je suis devenue bien familière avec lui ? Nan nan nan… j'vous jure… D'accord, j'avoue ! Je résiste pas… il est tellement adorable comme mec… même s'il aime pas faire les magasins il est resté avec moi… s'aurait été un de mes frères, il aurait vite déguerpie en entendant le mot « shoping »… Pis faut pas se voiler la face… y a pire comme garçon a regarder… il a le charme Irlandais, c'est incontestable ! Mais vous ne me ferez rien dire de plus ! En plus on est arrivé… ça ressemble, du moins au sol, à un terrain de Quidditch…

"C'est quoi ?

Un terrain de Football !

Et c'est quoi le _fotbal ?_

Football ! S'il te plait, ne martyrise pas ce sport ! C'est pour moi aussi sacré que le Quidditch !

Tu m'explique pourquoi on est là, et les règles ?

Pas de problème, alors on est là pour assister à un match amical entre …"

C'est ainsi que je deviens accro au Football, c'est génial comme sport, aussi bien que le Quidditch ! Faut dire que Seam met tellement de passion dans ses explications que on a pas le choix, on écoute et on est captivé… Désolé je m'égare…

&&&&

La soirée de ce soir à pour thème les jeux moldus… quand j'ai entendu ça, je me suis dit : Génial ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser ce soir… niark, niak, c'est moi qui propose le jeu ! Harry Potter le diabolique…

"Ce soir, vu que personne n'a voulu ce prendre la tête pour chercher un jeu, j'ai donc pris l'initiative d'un jeu et ais préparer des potions à prendre pour que le jeu soit… réelle !

Et nous allons jouer à quoi _Potter _?

Calme ta joie Malfoy, tu vas pas tarder à le savoir… Nous allons jouer à _Action ou Vérité_…

Harry tu fais peur avec ce regard…

Mais non, mais non… j'ai pris pour la bouteille, une bouteille vide de bierraubeure… et maintenant à qui le tour ?... (la bouteille tourne) Ron !

Quoi ?

Action ou Vérité ?

euh… j'le sens pas trop ton truc… zen ! j'me décide ! Action !

Alors que vas-tu faire… hum, vous avez pas une idée les autres ?

Moi si !

Vas y dis nous donc Ginny ?

Ron il faut que tu embrasses une fille, pas n'importe laquelle bien sur, faut que tu tienne un minimum à la personne… alors ?

Ginny tu es diabolique ! Allez Ron tu n'a pas le choix…

Comme si j'avais pas compris ! et si je le fais pas ?

J'espère que t'aime les pustules ?...

Ok ok alors…"

Ron se mit à regarder toutes les filles, enfin toute… une seule centrait son regard, quand elle le regarda et compris que c'était elle qui allait l'embrasser elle rougit et baissa la tête… Ron se ramena vers elle en rampant… lui souleva la tête et l'embrassa délicatement. Tout le monde c'était tue et regardait… quand le baisser pris enfin fin, il y eu un moment de vide où personne ne parla, Ron et Hermione était très gênés… Jusqu'à ce que Harry crie : « A qui le tour ?». Le silence repartit comme il était venue, et tout le monde se remis à s'amuser… sur un jeu décidément très imprévisible…

&&&&

To Be Continued

Shiefa Li

RAR:

onarluca: contente que ça te plaise, voilà la suite! bye!

virg05: c'est vrai qu'il y a des fins plus glorieuse que finir aplatit... et pour Seamus et Ginny, je crois avoir trouver comment les mettre d'accord... j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire! bye!

vava cracra : j'essais, j'essais, ça parait simple à faire qd on lit les fics des autres, mais quand c'est pour soi même et béh ça devient plus... corsé! comment faire long sans que ça devienne lassant? c pour ça que j'écrit en fonction des idées et de l'inspiration... j'espère que la suite va autant te plaire!bye!

Lapieuvredudesert: je comprend tout à fait, c vrai qu'a cette heure là on est pas des plus réceptif... pr le défis tiré d'un film? en fait je connais pas le film et ça m'embête un peu de pas connaitre le sujet, y a peut être des moments cultes que connais pas... enfin . jespère que tu va aussi aimer ce chapitre! bye!


	4. Jeudi

Titre : Quinze jours façon moldu.

Par : Shiefa Li

Disclaimer : Tout à J.K Rowling, rien à moi…

Important : oui une nouvelle fic, pour l'autre l'inspiration du début m'a quitté et comme j'avais pas vraiment de plan en tête ça a pas aidé… donc en voilà une autre qui j'espère plairas aussi…

Ps : voici une suite posté plutôt rapidement, mais c'est comme ça au début de chaque fic, on a l'inspiration, en a envie d'écrire vite, en espérant que ça plaise ! Alors j'écris !

Paring : futur couple HG /RW, HP/DM, et SF/GW…

Merci de laisser une review !

&&&&

Mais pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Mais pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? Je suis vraiment dingue dès fois ! Devant tout le monde en plus ! Y avait même Malfoy ! Maman, pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?… Au moins elle m'a pas foutu un vent, ou une baigne, ce qu'elle aurait pu faire… Enfin ça m'a permis de réaliser un rêve… Nan mais je divague ! Un rêve ? Weasley ça va plus dans ta tête… Allez oublions cet incident et suivons le cours ! 3 heures de TP de Chimie…j'comprends l'entousiame de ceux qui connaissait… ça ressemble de beaucoup aux cours de Potion sauf que les « ingrédients » qui sont pas les même, genre « chlorure de Sodium », « hydroxyde de Fer II » et j'en passe des encore plus bizarre… Pis en plus on est affublé de blouse blanche, parce qui parait que certains produits peuvent être nocifs… joyeux ! … J'y crois pas, mais Pourquoi j'ai fait Ca ! J'avais pourtant rien bu de spécial… Merlin, j'oserai plus jamais la regarder en face… Et Snape qui fait le lèche-botte, je pari que s'il trouve quelques choses qu'après il pourra mettre dans une potion, nous ne serons plus longtemps de ce monde… on aura servie de cobaye non volontaire… Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait hier soir… Maman au secours !

&&&&

Je sens que je vais adoré cette après midi ! 3 heures de cours spéciaux sur « la vie des moldu »! Quand ce très cher _Draco _–a qui hier nous a appris pas mal de chose…- a su ce que nous avions comme cours, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait nous faire un infarctus… c'était tout comme… transpiration, devient livide, porte sa main à son cœur… et la douleur si elle n'était pas physique avait l'air au moins mentale ! Enfin ça va être un cours pépère où je vais pouvoir penser à autres choses,… comme à un certain Serpentard… Ce que j'ai appris hier, il faut dire que cela m'a fait très plaisir, même si sur le coup j'étais plutôt choqué par le sentiment ressenti à ce moment là… Enfin… Le sex-symbol des Serpentard a changé de _bord_… sur le coup je ne l'ai pas cru, et ne voyant pas de pustules révélatrice d'un mensonge, j'ai été obligé d'y croire… Malfoy est _gay_… comme moi… dire que je retenais de lui faire des avances… bah ! On va laisser au temps le temps de faire son office ! Suivons donc ce cours qui sommes toute ma l'air plutôt intéressant ! Chouette une télé ! On peu regarder un peu ? C'est relié au satellite ? … Nan ? Dommage… Et les ordis ? Y ont Internet ? Illimité ? Vrai ? Génial ! On peut s'en servir en dehors des cours ? Trop trop bien tout ça ! Va pouvoir retourner surfer sur le Net…

« Tout ceci, continue la professeur, Melle Télématique, sert surtout aux communications principalement interpersonnelles. Qui peux me résumer tout les objets que nous venons de voir et leurs fonctions ? Une personne d'origine non moldu de préférence, sinon cela ne sert trop à rien… Oui Miss Weasley ?

Alors d'abord on a vu le téléphone, ça sert à entendre et à parler au gens qui sont à l'autre bout du fils, euh… le fax, c'est comme le téléphone sauf que ça envoie des feuilles… sinon y a le portable ! c'est comme le téléphone sauf qu'on peut l'emmener partout avec soi, et que l'on peut écrire et envoyer des messages avec ! dommage qu'on peut pas en avoir ici… encore… l'ordinateur, avec Internet on peut parler avec les personne de manière simultané en écrivant avec un clavier, on peut aussi ce voir et se parler grâce aux Webcem…

Webcam Miss Weasley, Webcam…

Oui c'est ça… et grâce aux casques et aux micros… et pis je me souviens plus du reste ! Je peux vous demander Melle comment ça ce fait que tout ces objets fonctionnent ici à Poudlard ?

Des sorts spéciaux existent et Dumbledore a permis leurs utilisations ici pour ces 15 jours… Nous allons maintenant essayer de ce servir de tout ces objets ! …»

Mais c'est une information très importante que j'apprend là… ca va y aller la zic !

&&&&

Harry déchaîner avec dans sa main sa baguette et le poste de musique à fond:

" I think I'm drowning  
Asphyxiated

I wanna break this spell

That you've created

You're something beautiful  
A contradiction  
I wanna play the game  
I want the friction

(fait des mouvements langoureux…)

You will be the death of me  
You will be the death of me

(ce déchaîne et saute sur son lit)

Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it

Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out

I wanted freedom  
Bound and restricted  
I tried to give you up  
But I'm addicted

Now that you know I'm trapped sense of elation  
You'd never dream of  
Breaking this fixation

You will squeeze the life out of me

Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it

Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out  
How did it come to this?

(prend une voix douce…)

Ooooouuuuuhh

You will suck the life out of me

(ce re-déchaîne!)

Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it

Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out  
How did it come to this?

(langoureusement…)

Ooooohh"

"Ca va dans ta tête Potter ?

Malfoy ? Qu'est ce que tu fou dans la salle commune des Griffondor ?

Bouffon, ta oublié ? Tu m'a donner le mot de passe… maintenant je peux venir la nuit te tuer quand je veux… Qu'est ce que t'écoutais Potter ?

Le meilleur groupe que cette terre a jamais porter : Muse ! Je vénère Muse, j'adore Muse, je…

Calme, calme Potter ! Faut s'excité pour ça !

Ah Malfoy… tu peux pas comprendre… Muse, je veux aller à un concert…

Déraille pas… Bon on va bosser ? Faut qu'on avance sur le sujet…

Pas de pbs, je met un tee-shirt et j'arrive !

Merlin soit-il…"

&&&&

Ce soir, pour la seconde fois en une semaine, Mme Pince est prête à s'arracher le peu de cheveux qu'il lui reste… C'est encore pire que la première fois, faut dire que maintenant les sujets sont établis, la vrai collaboration commence et les étincelles allant jusqu'aux explosions commencent elles aussi…

Ron et moi avons choisi le sujet de «l'école moldu», on a décidé d'expliquer les cours moldu, les emplois auxquels ils ouvrent, et les comparer à ceux de l'école sorcier… beaucoup de travail en perspective ! Mais bon y a eu pire, au moins Ron est motivé et je dois bien l'avouer il est plutôt productif ! Qui l'eu cru quand on le connais…

Ça a l'air plus difficile du côté de Harry et Malfoy, ils ont pris le sujet des « sports moldu » et ils comptent uniquement présenter les sports d'équipe, un autre binôme s'occupant des sports individuels. D'après ce que j'ai compris c'est pas de la tarte, Harry en ce moment et cela depuis 1/2 heures, essais désespérément d'expliquer toute la complexité relative des règles du foot… je vous explique pas quand il va falloir expliquer le volley… Bonne Chance Harry !

Hallucinant ! J'aurais jamais pu croire ça possible ! Seamus et Ginny travaillant en parfaite en collaboration sur le sujet des « objets moldu »… il faut croire que le cours de cette après midi a fait son boulot… hier c'était un peu à couteau tirer, uniquement sur ce sujet, Ginny voulant étudier la « littérature moldu », et Seamus voulant travailler sur les « sport moldu », particulièrement sur le football gaélique… il faisait d'ailleurs un peu la gueule à Harry… mais y ont réussit à ce mettre d'accord ! Et ils ont l'air de faire du bon boulot… Bon mais c'est pas tout mais va falloir ce secouer, Ron n'a pas l'air de comprendre à quel points notre sujet est vaste…

&&&&

To Be Continued

Shiefa Li

RAR:

onarluca : ca y est je parle un peu plus d'eux, mais c pas vraiment encore le moment, il faut que l'élément déclancheur arrive et c pas av samedi... j'en dis pas plus! bacione! bye!

vava cracra : oui moi ossi qd je l'ai finit j'en était plutôt fier... y a mieux bien sur, même moi je peux écrire mieux, mais sur le coup il m'a parut très bien! ca commence à évoluer entre les couples... reste encore 11 jours... bacione! bye!

virg05: oui devait être pas très bien sur le coup, mais qui l'ai pas ds ce cas là? Comment mettre une fille de son côté... si elle aime le sport c plutôt facile! bacione! bye!

ChibiMania : génial une nouvelle tête, contente que ma fic te plaise! t'inquiet ca va venir en Ryry et Coco... ca va être pas mal je pense si j'arrive à mettre comme je veu xmon idée! bacione! bye!


End file.
